JUST A CRUSH
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Sólo era un flechazo… No era sólo un flechazo… eso que se conoce como 'celos'. MakoHaru. Basado en Free! Eternal Summer 8.


**JUST A CRUSH**

**BY:****_K.G.Á.É._**

Sólo era un flechazo… No era sólo un flechazo… eso que se conoce como 'celos'. MakoHaruMako. Basado en Free! Eternal Summer 8.

**DEDICADO A: **¡Ustedes! Quienes les gusta este par.

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

**SÓLO UN FLECHAZO**

En cuanto Haru escuchó que Makoto había comenzado algo sin decirle se sintió molesto, pudo ver la ligera culpa de Makoto por no haberle dicho antes, por no decirle primero que a cualquier otro, así que lo dejó pasar. No obstante, se esforzó por mostrar su inconformidad no yendo inmediatamente a verle en su nuevo 'trabajo'.

Por supuesto, terminó yendo a verle. Mientras estaba en casa de los Tachibana, la madre de Makoto debió notarlo inquieto por la ausencia de su hijo, sin decir mucho, estando ligeramente avergonzado, terminó por aceptar llevarle el almuerzo que olvidó. Además sabía que ese tipo del equipo de básquet había regresado, sinceramente le irritaba que Makoto dijera que él era su amigo y bajara la guardia ante él por eso.

Cuando llegó al centro de natación del entrenador, sus razones para sentirse así incrementaron. El nombre de una persona que no conocía se hizo presente: Hayato. Ya que parecía que Makoto debía conocerle, enseguida quiso saber de quién se trataba.

Resulto ser hermanito de Kisumi. Y… ¡Oh, qué casualidad! Estaba bajo el cargo de Makoto. Como era un niño por el cual Makoto estaba preocupado, le dio consejos y lo dejó pasar.

Quién hubiera pensado que su consejo lo llevaría a eso. No estaba seguro de qué había dicho o hecho Makoto para que el niño lo mirara con unos ojos que conocía bien. Ren y Ran tenían esa mirada cada vez que decían que se casarían con su onii-chan, e incluso podría jurar que era peor.

— ¡Tachibana-coach!—aunque los demás niños a los que enseñara no se quedaban atrás con las miraditas cada vez que iban de visita, Hayato enseguida se acercaba y tomaba su mano. Sonriendo todo sonrojado.

Sólo era un flechazo unilateral porque Makoto no le correspondería. Aun así, no le agradaba la idea de que su competencia para desposar a Makoto creciera cada vez que se descuidaba. Lo peor era que no podía culparlos. Makoto sabía cuidarlos, les trataba con respeto y más importante aún, tenía una sonrisa que deslumbraría y encantaba a cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Cuando Kisumi pasaba su brazo tras el cuello de Makoto para acercarlo mientras le hablaba, mostraba una sonrisa ladina porque se le hacía tan divertido ver tanto a los niños como a Haru poner una mirada de envidia, de la cual Makoto mismo no tenía ni pista del por qué. Su ingenuidad ayudaba a que él pudiera acercarse más.

—Makoto—era interesante ver que aunque el de ojos esmeralda entendía que Haru quería irse a casa con sólo escucharle decir su nombre, ni por asomo sospechaba que la razón era eso que se conoce como 'celos'.

Por su parte Haruka tampoco lo sabía. Pero tenía claro que lo suyo con el mayor de los Tachibana no era sólo un flechazo. Quería que los demás lo supieran y, más importante, que Makoto estuviera consiente de que él le pertenecía.

Comprendía que Ren y Ran (al haber notado que tantos niños querían a su nii-san) últimamente se sentían tan anhelantes de la exclusividad de atención que Makoto solía darles, tanto como él mismo. Por lo cual les perdonó y les compartió a Makoto por un rato hasta que se durmieran. Y entonces, cuando ellos estaban en el país de los sueños, tomó su oportunidad.

Esa noche, luego de ser encaminado a su casa, donde Makoto se inclinó, enmarcándole el rostro con sus manos que dejaban una caricia sutil a su paso, como siempre, para depositar en sus labios su beso de buenas noches (el cual consistía en un piquito que bastaba para hacerlos sonreír), aprovechó para hacerse notar.

A diferencia de otras noches, en lugar de permanecer con sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas al recibir su beso y quedarse con la mirada de enamorado viendo la espalda de Makoto alejarse de regreso a su casa, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio, aferrándose a él aprovechando que se había inclinado un poco.

Tomando su sorpresa como una oportunidad para dar el siguiente paso en su relación, inició uno de esos besos donde el aire desaparece como si llevara bastante tiempo bajo el agua. Húmedo, como debía ser por tener sus lenguas enredadas en un torpe primerizo encuentro, frotándose luego de encontrar el ritmo adecuado; restándole importancia al calor que aumentaba por la vergüenza. Cálido. Por el agarre que en algún momento los brazos de Makoto habían hecho en su cintura y espalda, juntando sus cuerpos, aminorando la fresca brisa de la noche, la cual llenaba el ambiente del aroma de ambos mezclado con la noche. Ruidoso. Podía asegurar que su corazón palpitaba a tal velocidad que podía oírse. Oscuro. Porque sus parpados se habían cerrado por la mezcla de emociones que golpeaban sus sentidos. Placentero. Porque era con la persona que más le importaba.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron pudo sentir un hilillo de saliva entre ellos. Entonces cuando su mirada, aún nublada por las sensaciones, se encontró con una imagen de Makoto que nunca antes había visto: jadeante, sonrojado hasta las orejas, con una mirada atolondrada (que había dejado la sorpresa y había sido inundada por un sentimiento que no podía describir) y que estaba dirigida exclusivamente a él, a punto de perder fuerza en las piernas, apenas siguiendo en pie gracias al abrazo que compartían; se dio cuenta que aunque él mismo probablemente lucía igual de abochornado, aquello no era suficiente…

.

.

La siguiente vez que se encontraron, Kisumi supo que tendría más difícil el meterse con esos dos. Sobre todo ahora que Haru estaba más cerca (si eso era posible) de un sonrojado Makoto; viéndole con una mirada aterradora llena de advertencia, sin contenerse en mostrar su desagrado.

Por otro lado, estaba seguro que Makoto no había notado que su ropa, a diferencia del traje de entrenador, dejaba entrever en su cuello la marca que de seguro dejase ese posesivo 'amigo' suyo. Si lo supiera, seguramente haría algo por encubrirle.

Suspiró. Ya sospechaba él que los corazones de esos dos estaban conectados (a pesar de recibir una negativa varios años atrás, cuando al parecer eran incapaces de notar que su relación tenía tintes más allá de una amistad de infancia), y ahora podía asegurar que aquello era más profundo y no era sólo un flechazo.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

*Una ligera referencia al comentario de Kisumi en High Speed 2 sobre su relación y a la discusión de los gemelos en el cd drama.


End file.
